Pharmaceutical compounding is the preparation of patient-specific medications by the processing or combination of ingredients. Many medications, especially medications administered orally in pill form, are now manufactured in a variety of forms and dosages so that little preparation is needed at a pharmacy, other than placing the proper number of pills in a bottle to fill a doctor's prescription for a particular patient. However, medications for intravenous delivery are routinely compounded, for example in hospital pharmacies.
Typically, a physician will prescribe a particular medication or a combination of medications for a specific patient, for intravenous (IV) delivery. The pharmacy receives the prescription and prepares the IV solution with the proper amount of each prescribed medication. The compounded medication is then sent to the hospital floor for administration to the patient.
It is of utmost importance that the correct medications be prepared in the correct proportions, without the introduction of contaminants. Detailed protocols may be developed for the compounder to follow. The number of different protocols may be very large, because there may be a large number of different medications to choose from, in a variety of packages, to be prepared in a number of dosages, and to be provided in a number of different delivery vehicles.
Much of the work of compounding may be delegated to workers who are not registered pharmacists, or to robotic machines. Accordingly meticulous records may be kept of the preparation of each medication, so that the pharmacist can review how each medication was made before it leaves the pharmacy. The records also enable review of the preparation of any particular medication at a later time, should there be any question of its correctness.
In addition, it is desirable that pharmacy resources be used efficiently, and that excessive waste of medications and supplies be avoided.